Skating Love
by DamselOfWords
Summary: Mikan is a pretty girl who dreams to be the best figure skater of the world. Natsume is an aspiring singer but due to bad circumstances leaves home. When these two people meet, will they be encouragement or nuisance to each other ,or something more ? R
1. Chapter 1

Crossing Paths

'Once more, I'll try once more. I'll definitely do it this time' encouraging herself saying this she glided across the ice rink beautifully. She was skating in a straight line before she wished herself luck as she skilfully kicked then jumped with the skating leg as soon as the picking blade hit the ice. She artistically flipped twice in the air and just as she thought she had pulled it off she landed back on the rink with a thud. She had failed again. Sitting on the ground with her head bent down with bangs covering her eyes and her hands tightened to fists, a scream echoed through the stadium ' Arrrrghh, I don't believe this. No matter how many times I try I can't do it. I can't get that damn Toe loop jump right. I totally suck'. 'Yeah you suck big time' said a raven haired girl with bored amethyst eyes. She sat comfortably on a bench watching the figure-skater perform. To make herself comfortable she was also eating a tin of crab brains. Before putting the last spoon of the delicacy into her mouth she said 'and here she goes again'. She watched as the beautiful girl leaped into the air with confidence in the hope of pulling off the difficult stunt only to fall back on the ground again. 'No I just can't anymore. I give up Hotaru' moaned the girl. 'It's about time you did' said Hotaru as she got ready to leave. She had barely stood up when a maniacal laughing was heard 'haaaaahaaah, as if I would give up that easily. I Mikan Sakura will be one of the best, no the best figure skater in the world. I'll practice till I die.' 'I'll be there for your funeral then' said Hotaru as she walked out of the stadium. Mikan did practise until her legs gave away but all in vain. Walking or more like dragging herself to the changing rooms she realized that she had been practising since morning without having anything since breakfast. It was good that the stadium belonged to Hotaru's family so she could use it whenever she wanted. Standing in the shower she closed her eyes enjoying the sensation of the cold water on her skin. She ran her hands through her long auburn hair and closing her eyes she saw the image she always did when she lacked confidence -her performing in the winter Olympic sports. Doing all the jumps like toe loop, flips and lutze perfectly. And finally the main moment of victory when she walked up to get her gold medal. She opened her eyes and like always she reminded herself of her dream- to win the winter Olympics in figure skating and she would do anything to reach it.

'Fuck off' he said as he delivered the last blow. Wiping off the blood at the side of his mouth he grabbed his guitar case and stormed off. 'Damn, those bastards' he thought as he leaned back against a brick wall for support. He laid his guitar case next to him and gripped the left side of his stomach in pain. There were too many guys for him to have handled alone. He tried to walk but his stomach hurt too much so he sat down against the wall. He panted heavily as he bent down a little, his raven hair concealing his eyes. He cursed under his breath but there was no point in doing that. He didn't have any right to complain. If he had wanted an easy life he should have never left home. He remembered his father's angry expression every time he practised his guitar. His mother's clear refusal when he had said he wanted to pursue music. No, he didn't regret it; he didn't regret leaving home at all. But life for a fifteen year old boy who had been brought up very carefully in a rich household has got be hard outside home. For the past few months he had lived in a cheap rented flat owned by his band mate but now he was abandoned by his band and was homeless.

Nothing was more relaxing for Mikan than running at night with her earphones plugged in. She always enjoyed the night breeze that cooled her down. She ran, enjoying every minute of it. There weren't that many people around at night, only a few cars passed by on the main street. She decided to slow down after a while when a cool guy drove past her on a motorbike. She turned to get a better look but he was gone. She frowned and was about to turn back when she bumped into someone. She sat on the ground rubbing her head and was about to apologize when she heard an angry husky voice say 'what the hell, are you blind?' 'I'm sorry, my bad.' 'Fuck off' he said as he tried to get up but fell back down as he gripped his stomach. Mikan was too consumed in rage to notice his condition and angrily questioned him 'excuse me, do you know who you are talking to?' Nobody had ever spoken like that to her. She knew she wasn't famous yet but she was still well known in the town. She had won loads of competitions and people knew she was a candidate for the national figure skating tournament. She was the pride of the town and she deserved respect. Besides this guy lacked basic manners. She waited for him to reply but he didn't say anything. He was dressed in a red hoody and his navy blue jeans looked a little dirty at the knees. He looked like he was in pain so she reached her hand forward asking 'hey, you ok?' But all he did was push her hand away and told her to get lost. She got annoyed that she even cared for the stupid guy so she turned to leave when she heard a THUD. She turned and her heart skipped a beat when she saw the boy lying down, his eyes closed and painful noises escaping his mouth.

'Sorry about this onee- chan' she said to the pink haired girl who looked more than happy to treat the boy's wounds. 'Ne Mikan, doesn't he look kinda cool? 'Yeah but….. We don't know anything about him. Is it still ok to keep him here?' 'Well he doesn't have any kind of I-d or even a mobile to give us any info. So I guess we have to wait till he wakes up.' 'Why do you sound so happy? He could be a serial killer for all we know.' 'Yeah but he's just a kid, looks like the same age as you so I'll take my chances. Besides I do practise karate you know. Mikan you take care for him for a while until I go cook some dinner, ok.' Mikan sighed a little as she sat down on a chair next to the boy. He was quite good looking with perfect features apart from few bruises on his face. He must have been in a fight and a pretty bad one she thought. At any rate she didn't appreciate the way he had spoken to her. She looked at his guitar case and out of curiosity opened it. He couldn't sleep; there was some kind of noise around him like bees buzzing. He shifted a little when a sharp searing pain shot up through his body. He opened his eyes to see big chocolate brown orbs staring down at him. She was holding his guitar in one of her hands. So she was the one producing the noise. His eyes narrowed a little and he pushed the face away. 'Oww what was that for, you idiot?' 'You're face was too close.' Mikan had a blank expression on her face but the next thing she knew she felt the room rotate and found her self under the boy. She was about to scream but before she could he put his hand on her mouth and said 'who the hell are you and what am I doing here? I'll move my hand for you to answer but if you scream you're dead.' She nodded but the minute he moved his hand a resonating sound was heard throughout the room. He felt weak enough with the noise she had produced that a bunk on his head and his hand locked behind his back with a scary looking woman behind him made wonder what was going on.

Ten minutes later the three of them were downstairs having dinner. 'Sorry about that, you had every right to suspect us as much as we suspected you. It must have been shocking to wake up to a new environment. Anyway, I'm Misaki and the sulking girl over there is my sister Mikan. Nice to meet you.' 'I still don't know who you are so am not gonna bother introducing myself. I owe you for the dinner so here is your payment. See ya.' 'Wait, do you even have a place to go?' asked Misaki. 'None of your business.' 'I might be able to help you.' 'Why would you when you don't even know me?' At this Misaki just smiled and said 'My part time job a few months ago was working in the Hyuuga house as a nanny for their second son , Yoichi. I thought I had seen you somewhere just wasn't sure. ' At this he looked hard at her and sure enough he had seen the woman before. He turned to face her and said 'need a place with cheap rent.' 'I have already got one. Well you see I need a helper in this house to look after my sister since I'm busy with studies, job and also coaching her for a tournament. In return you get free food and a place to say. Howz that?' He seemed to be thinking for a while. Considering his circumstances staying here for a while until he found his own place didn't seem like a bad idea. He didn't want to babysit that girl for ever but for now it had to do. 'Fine then, for starters I need some clothes. I left mine in my old apartment.' Misaki was just about reply when she felt a devilish presence near her. She turned to Mikan who stood up and stabbed her roast potato with her fork as she said 'What is going on? I totally lost track of the conversation but it sounded like you allowed the delinquent to stay here and to top it off help me out. To remind you this boy tried to harm me.' 'Its ok Mikan I kinda know him. He's not a delinquent.' 'But I don't know him not that I want to, so no, I don't want him in my house.' At this the boy walked over to her and said casually 'hey, I'm Natsume. Don't give me too much trouble.' Mikan just turned to glare at him and after putting up a vain fight with her sister stormed up to her room

Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed that. Please review so I know what you think of it.


	2. Chapter 2

HATE AND DREAMS

Natsume lay on his bed with his hands behind his head and eyes closed; he formed the lyrics to his new song in his head. It had been two days since he had come here. His eyes opened as he heard the door kicked open. In the entrance stood Misaki holding a tray of breakfast in her hands. 'Good morning Natsume. I got you some yummy-yummy cereal.' She said cheerfully. 'Don't you know to knock' said Natsume getting up. 'Sorry, my hands were full' she said sitting the tray down on the table. 'Well, I'm off to work so will leave the house in your care. Mikan will be up late since it's Saturday so let her know that breakfast is in the fridge. Chao' and with that said she left humming. Natsume saw a motorbike take off in full speed from his window. Misaki parked her motorbike in front of a massive building. She had to admit she was pretty impressed with the boy to leave all his riches to pursue an uncertain career. She looked at the enormous mansion building – and this was just one of the Hyuuga family's residences. She stood in front of the big black iron gates as they swung open and an impressive car stood at the entrance to drive her to the main part of the house where the people she needed to meet awaited her.

Mikan woke up to noise. She sleepily looked at the five alarm clocks she had set to help her wake up early. She yawned a few times before getting the alarm clocks to stop ringing. She looked at the clock; it was ten am. She had seven hours to clean the house up and surprise her sister before she returned home at five am. She quickly took a shower and changed into denim shorts and an oversized white t-shirt. She ran downstairs and looked at the messy living room. The washed clothes were spread around the couch and magazines strewn around the table. The ironing board was still near the television with a creased shirt waiting to be ironed. She tied her hair up in a pony tail and set to work. She found the Hoover just behind the couch after searching the whole house for it. Mikan had never done household chores before and cleaning was one thing she hoped never to do in her life. However they couldn't afford to pay Anna anymore. Anna had been a long time maid in their house until a week ago. They had somehow coped with Misaki taking over for Anna along with the jobs she had. Mikan knew her sister was working hard so she needed to be of some help. With unwavering determination she examined the Hoover. It had a knob pointed at 'slow'. There were three options 'slow', 'fast' and 'super-fast'. She wanted to finish cleaning quickly to be able to make dinner so she turned the knob to superfast. She smiled to herself as she started the Hoover thinking of the compliments she would receive from her sister once she was done cleaning. She moved the air pump across the carpet when she realized that the couch could be dusty. She lifted the pump to the couch when heard a barking noise. A big Dalmatian came running to her as she petted it saying 'good morning Prada darling.' She was so engrossed in petting the dog that it was too late when she turned back to see all the clothes getting sucked in. She saw her favourite bra getting sucked in so she tried to pull it out however the force of suction from the Hoover was too strong. Mikan held the suction pump with one hand and tried to pull the bra out from the other hand. At that moment the dog tired of waiting to get Mikan's attention back jumped on her with joy. Mikan staggered back and fell against the television which fell down. Pieces of glass was everywhere as Mikan tried to get back up but tripped over her own feet when trying to avoid a piece of glass and fell against the ironing board causing the iron box to fall on her leg. 'OW OW OW' she said painfully as she hopped backwards on one leg and collided against delicate china ware kept for show on the shelf. The sound of the china breaking was the same the image of her sister hugging Mikan and showering her with compliments breaking. She walked towards the Hoover that was still making a whirring noise and picked the suction pump up and tried to turn the knob back to 'slow' but some reason the knob wouldn't move. So she pulled the lever that was supposed to stop the Hoover but she exerted too much strength and broke it. She looked at the lever in her hand and screamed with frustration. The dog must have gotten scared since it withdrew from the place quietly. She took a deep a breath and moved the suction pump on the table not noticing a sheet of paper. It was only a sheet so she didn't care. She just stood there looking at the mess she had made.

Natsume got ready to leave. The noise from downstairs made it impossible to work anyway. He needed to look for a flat and also go visit a few places where he could perform. His band had performed in a bar and he had been the lead singer. He had always wanted to be solo anyway but he had thought that being in a band was a good way to start and he was right. He just needed to continue on his own. There were a few places he had performed with his band and he would go back there to perform only this time he would do it alone. He had decided that he would make a few Cd's from the songs he had written and visit recording companies. He only hoped that his dad wouldn't try and interfere to stop him so he would be forced to return not that he would anyway. He knew that his family name would let him in any recording company but he didn't want that. He had decided the minute he left that house that he would do everything on his own and make a name for himself and prove to that bastard of a father how right he was in pursuing his dream. He looked for the sheet in which he had written the music to his song when he remembered he had left it downstairs.

'Are you trying to destroy the house? If you're you are half ways there.' He said as he moved the cushions looking for something. The Hoover was broken in Mikan's attempts to stop it working and she sat quietly on the on the ground. 'This is all you're fault. You are freeloading here when it's you're job to help me out.' She shouted. 'You didn't tell me you were cleaning and my job is not household chores so I wouldn't have helped even if you asked me to' he said casually. 'Shut up. How can you say that when you are staying here for free you thankless idiot. You should be at my feet thanking me that I accepted you after you tried to harm me.' She said standing up; her face filled with anger. 'Go to hell. I'll be paying for my stay and I have no intention of staying long in this shack' he said. 'Sha... SHACK. How dare you? I HATE YOU' she said furiously. When he didn't pay attention and looked around she laughed a little before she said 'If you happen to be looking for that sheet with insect like drawings on it, it's gone.' By insect like drawings he knew she was referring to his music sheet. He glared at the smirking girl when he noticed a bottle of juice nearby. He picked it up, walked towards her and emptied it on her head. Mikan hadn't expected that. She just stared at him before screaming 'NATSUME, YOU IDIOT.'

He left the house annoyed making up his mind to get out of there as soon as possible. Money was not a problem. He had enough money in his account and was able to withdraw money with a debit card. Problems came when he needed to find a place to stay. People didn't trust a boy as young as him or flats were full. He walked towards the 'NIGHTWOOD BAR' ignoring the flirty looks he got from girls. This bar was not a big one and business was satisfactory. It was visited by fair number of people. Natsume knew he couldn't enter due to his age. He stood outside and made a call from his phone he had got recently. He also made a note to go get his stuff from his old flat; he had left his phone and clothes there. Few minutes later a strict looking man appeared dressed in a suit. He looked at Natsume and asked him to follow. They entered through a back door situated on a dirty alleyway. The man Natsume knew to be called Jinno led him in to a room with sleek red interior and mahogany furniture. It was something like an office with a dark wood table and a leather chair on one other side and two other smaller leather chairs on the other side. There were lots of television screens on one side showing people drinking and enjoying themselves in the bar. It was security measures. Jinno asked Natsume to sit down and took a deep breath before saying 'I take it you left you're band' he said with a tint of anger. 'Yeah but I'm not here to discuss that' replied Natsume. 'You do understand that you're age is an handicap. You were able to perform anywhere only because those guys were all 18 years old so we took a risk with you knowing it was illegal.' 'I'm only here to find out if you will let me perform or not' he said sounding impatient. At this the man put out a sheet in front of Natsume explaining that this sheet said he was eighteen years of age and he had proved it. Jinno also said that if this matter ever reached the cops Natsume was on his own and could go to prison for producing false identity and of course Jinno and he making this deal was to be forgotten and never spoken about. Natsume read the papers and signed it. He knew he had to; this was his first step to his dream.

Misaki hadn't expected Natsume's mother to agree to him in staying with her. As she had expected only Natsume's mother was there. Misaki had never seen Mr Hyuuga before apart from in pictures. Natsume and his sister Aoi definitely looked like their mother. Yoichi looked a little like his dad. Misaki remembered the worried Aoi's face and felt bad for her. Aoi was an eight year old lively and a happy girl so seeing her that worried about her brother evoked sympathy in Misaki. Natsume parents had kept track of his movements after all and his mother wanted Misaki to take good care of him and she insisted on paying and it took a long time for Misaki to explain that she didn't need it. She knew Natsume would be angry if he found out. Mikan looked at the few burned pancakes she had managed and was about to throw them away when she heard the door click open. Nervousness took over her. It was only three' o clock and her sis was only supposed to be back at five. Mikan hadn't yet cleaned the living room. Relief spread through her when she realized that it could even be Natsume. She ran out of the kitchen and stopped abruptly when she saw the shocked expression on her sister's face. 'Wha… what my… my house. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY HOUSE?' shouted Misaki falling on to the couch. Mikan tried to sneak back upstairs when her sister said devilishly 'Mikan, is this your doing?' Mikan walked back upstairs gloomily. She was grounded for a week and wasn't getting any dinner. She decided to go up to the roof to get some fresh air.

Misaki felt bad about shouting at her sister. She knew that she was only trying to help but her sis always messed things up. It was in her nature. Misaki decided to take her sister's dinner upstairs. She opened Mikan's room to find her lying down with sheets covering her from head to toe. She walked over to the girl after sitting the dinner tray on a table. She sat down on the bed beside Mikan. She put one arm around her sister and said 'Hey I'm sorry okay. Come on, you're food's here. I even ate your burned pancakes; good try but you really need practise. Mikan get up already. I said I'm sorry and if you still don't listen I'm gonna tickle you.' She pulled the sheets covering her head and kissed her cheek. She was about to move away when she noticed the short blonde hair. This was not her sister; it looked like a boy. Misaki was too startled to move. Natsume at that time happened to be going back to his room which was next to Mikan's when he noticed through the open door Misaki with one hand around a sleeping boy's head and the other hand around his waist. She had a weird expression on her face. Natsume wondered if it was okay to be staying in a paedophile's house. Misaki snapped back, moved away and kicked the boy out of the bed. He woke up almost instantly his hands closed in to fists and his sleepy eyes scanning the room. Mikan came back at that point and found Ruka standing unsteadily with a sleepy expression on his face. She ran towards him and hugged him tight and he returned the favour. 'Ru- chan, It's been such a long time' she said happily. 'Mikan how is Prada?' questioned the eager boy. Mikan puffed her cheeks out and said 'we see each other after two years and instead of asking about me you are more worried about an animal.' 'Don't call it an animal; he's also a family member.' Mikan sighed little before assuring him that the dog was perfectly fine. Misaki wondered when the boy came and he explained that he had arrived at around half two and had extra keys to the house and was really tired so had gone to bed. Ruka looked at Natsume and then at Mikan and a light blush formed on his face. Mikan introduced Natsume as a free loader when Misaki cut in and said that he was a guest or more like he rented a room since he had paid in advance. Natsume tired of the drama was about leave but stopped when he heard Ruka laugh and say 'Mikan chan you shouldn't call your fiancé a freeloader.' At this Natsume glared at him, Mikan looked at Ruka a little shocked and Misaki tried hard not to laugh. 'Are you stupid? Who the hell would date her never mind getting engaged to her?' said Natsume. 'Excuse me but I'm the one who wouldn't consider dating you or even talking to you. I have to tolerate you until you leave which I hope will be soon.' She retorted. 'I will leave when I want. I can stay here as long as I pay and the land lady doesn't mind, right ugly?' he directed to Mikan. 'You... ' Mikan started when Misaki cut in and said 'stop it the two of you.' Anyway Natsume this is Ruka, our third cousin and Mikan's childhood friend. He's the same age as you guys and ….. Natsume cut in saying 'I have a job so will not be home much so don't bother cooking for me or anything. I'm going to bed.' Ruka looked at Misaki as he left and she just smiled saying 'you must be hungry and also what made you think Mikan was engaged?' Ruka sighed a little before explaining that he now realized that this was another one of his uncle's bad jokes. Misaki remembered mentioning Natsume to Narumi so it did make sense.

I hope you guys enjoyed that. Next starts Mikan, Ruka and Natsume's fun filled life along with other friends who will join in. Also Natsume's first performance as a solo singer is coming up. So look forward to the next chapter.


End file.
